Sorrow and Hatred
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: You were everything to me...


**Ganja Naraku here. Yeah this is what I do when I'm supposed to be working on the new chapters of Rage of the Forgotten, Nothing Will Ever Harm You and No Kage. You guys are what keep me alive so do me a favor and review. It's rather boring when you don't.**

**At any rate I'm Ganja Naraku, The Most Awesome Thing Ever And For The Rest of Time With The Biggest Penis Ever.**

**xxx**

As she sat in her ship that was entering the wormhole to Phazze, Samus leaned back in the pilot's chair and finally began to console herself. She could hear her lover's last words, pleading for help as her body shifted out of control. _Please...Don't let her take me again!_

_And you did nothing. You didn't lift a finger to help her._ She tightened her hold on herself._You stood by watching as that shadow of yourself, born of your DNA and Phazon consumed her. _She allowed the tears to fall from her cerulean eyes as the Chozo's Defender sobbed, mourning the loss of the one person she'd allowed into her heart since the Chozo. Gandrayda was dead and she may as well have pulled the trigger herself. She felt the pain in her heart begin to consume her. _Why? Why did it have to be her? Why not me? Why not _me_?! _And for the first time since she had seen her family die at Ridley's hand, Samus Aran felt like dieing. She saw her emergency baster, the one handgun she kept on the off chance her suit was disabled. She picked up the weapon and looked down the barrel. It would be so easy wouldn't it? Just a slip of the finger and the pain would leave. No more pirates...No more Ridley...No more Corruption, nothing else. One small tug and she could see her again...Touch her again...Kiss her again...She moved the barrel to her temple, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And she pulled the trigger.

xxx

Her eyes snapped open feeling the gun overheat in her hand. She stared at the weapon. It had misfired...Which made no sense. She dismantled and checked the chamber. Everything was in working order...So why had the gun misfired?

_A weapon never lies Samus. _Old Bird, her foster father had said when she had tried and failed to kill a Warwasp on Tallon VI. _Ask yourself. Why does this weapon fail me?_

_Because my time has not yet come._ She closed her eyes meditating on the matter. What then was left to do? It came to her slowly like a dream one wanted to remember. The shadow that had consumed her lost love. The blue light at it's center...Sorrow quickly turned to hatred. Yes. Yes _that _was why. Gandrayda wouldn't have wanted her death to be in vain. She had to make them pay. She owed her beloved that much, only then could she allow herself to die. Only when all those responsible had met a fitting end. For the first time in hours a small smile slipped on her lips as she thought of it, imagining their screams and pleadings. And she would take her time with it, make them each scream and beg one by one and they would plead for mercy, she'd make them wish for death...A dark smile crossed her face. And she would would be gracious enough to grant their wish, no, she was not a monster. It was only right. It was only just. That all had to die.

The Pirates.

Dark Samus.

The Federation.

Even Samus Aran herself. They were all at fault, and right was right, and fair was fair.

"And something will be done." She murmured to herself as she replaced her helmet and exited the wormhole. She looked at the blue world and inside her the corruption lurched. She smirked darkly. _You're first bitch, then the pirates will follow. And after that I'll pick the Federation apart. They'll wish they'd never heard of us._

A soft voice whispered in her ear telling her this wasn't right, she wasn't thinking strait. And she promptly shot that side, this wasn't revenge at all. That wasn't a valid motive. That was an emotional response. What she was going to do was not revenge.

It was justice.

xxx

As she landed and exited her ship she gasped falling to her knees. Phazon was rushing through her swirling around in a brilliant flurry of blue light. The raw power...It felt _good_. She could destroy them all! She was invincible! But it also burned, a pain growing throughout her, she felt herself losing herself to it. She shook herself violently fighting against the urge to give in.. _No...No, I _have_ to finish this. I will not succumb! _Straining every muscle in her arm she reached up to her PED unit and activated the emergency vent, this effect automaticly disabled all of her energy tanks. She gasped, falling to her knees once more coughing into her helmet. Forcing herself to her feet she performed an internal scan, and quickly realized the power she'd felt within her had rendered her incapable of exiting the self-named Hyper-mode. On her HUD was a meter that was growing ever so slowly. Experimentally she fired a blast of Phazon from her cannon and smiled seeing the Phazon Meter lower. So all she needed to do was keep an eye on that yellow bar and make sure she didn't die. She looked at her glowing armor and smiled. _How ironic...I'll destroy her with the very thing she killed Gandrayda with... _She took one step forward and then another, forcing herself to follow the instinctive pull of the Phazon in her system, growing more and more steady as she went. It was easier with each step.

_Kind of like killing huh Sammy? _A voice in her head laughed and she smiled right along with it. _Yeah. Just like killing._

xxx

Samus glanced down at the pit she had opened. Dark Samus was down there...She could feel it in her very bones. Behind her three Phazon Metroids floated behind her and she sighed gripping three small pads. "Just die." She activated them before tossing them behind her and fell into the tunnel. "Boom." The creatures squealed in pain as they were blown to little bits. Flipping and spinning she landed and glared upward as the hole of which she fell promptly sealed shut. _Well...Not leaving that way... _Taking stock of the area she frowned finding a circular arena with a metal center. There were no obstructions but with Dark Samus in control of the planet it could possibly change on a whim.

There was a sudden rumble and Samus leaped back as a dark figure rose from the ground. It's armor a pure shadow of her own. Blue light shined from beyond the visor and Samus pointed her cannon at her foe, to her surprise a voice emerged, sickeningly sweet like a rotten honey. "You showed up."

"Surprised?"

"Hardly." It said walking to the side as they began moving in a large circle. "I'm not entirely shocked that you were able to resist my corruption. I'm actually more surprised you were able to make it so far on my planet." She didn't need to see a face behind that visor to know Dark Samus was smirking. "But then again, it was you who bested my ancestor and myself in our last battle."

"Ancestor?" Samus frowned.

Dark Samus stopped moving and glanced sharply at her before laughing lightly. "You really don't remember?" She shook her head. "I can't say I blame you, my time as a metroid on Talon IV is but a faded memory for me as well."

Talon IV? Samus froze as it all came back to her. Of course...How had she been so blind? "Metroid Prime..."

"Formerly." It corrected her with a tone that this fact left a bad taste in it's mouth. "I was once a mindless beast, living on instinct. But then you came. You and that beautiful suit I took with me in my first death. It was this suit, combined with Phazon and your DNA that I was given reason and purpose. I was meant to be a queen, to rule the universe with my Phazon." Her helmet turned to look directly at Samus. "And I have you to thank for all of this. Without you I'd have still been that monstrosity you call Metroid Prime, now I am Dark Samus, Queen of Phazze. I thank you, _Mother_."

Samus narrowed her eyes. "You're no child of mine bitch."

Dark Samus shook her head. "So defiant. That must have been why Gandrayda liked you so much."

Samus growled powering Phazon into her beam arm. "You're going to pay for hurting her...I'll make you wish you'd never laid a finger on her."

"You will try." Dark Samus moved her arm and fired a quick burst of Phazite to which Samus rolled and returned fire with a steady stream of Phazon. Taking aim she fired a missile only to have a pillar of Phazite fall from the ceiling blocking and shattering on impact. Samus was already running and leaped into the air activating her screw attack. Dark Samus seemed surprised by this move and entered Morph Ball to avoid it. As Samus landed she fired a missile as Dark Samus fired her beam cannon which both diffused into smoke on Samus's side and a backlash of crystals forcing Dark Samus to block them with her arms. When the faker looked back up she was met with a boot to the face sending her to the ground and was unable to move in time to avoid the grapple hook that was latched onto her chest plate yanking her into the air and slamming her into the ground. Said plate shattered on impact when Samus yanked it back to her.

Samus began firing as many missiles as her suit would allow until her reserves lay empty. She glared into the smoke and her eyes widened as Dark Samus flew towards her smashing her into the ground and flipping to the edge of the arena charging a beam of energy. Samus grunted and rolled to the side as said beam engulfed the area of which she'd just been. She turned as Dark Samus tackled her to the ground mounting her and pressing another fully charge beam of energy. She could hear her laughing as Dark Samus leaned down to her, and she could see eyes behind the visor. "You had so much potential, we could have been amazing together."

_"I'm sorry...I have to do this for myself..."_She had said before all this had happened...When she attacked the pirates on Zebes...

_"Too bad, we could have been good together..."_

"But there is still time to change your mind Samus. Join me, and we can rule this Galaxy as mother and daughter."

"Go to hell, you bitch." Samus grunted trying in vain to roll her off of her.

"With my powers Gandrayda could be revived," Samus stopped and stared at her. "You could live in the happiness that you've always dreamed of."

Her words struck a nerve. There was nothing she wanted more, nothing she needed more than to see her beloved Gandrayda again. To feel her soft, slippery skin against her own.

_Will I see you again Sammy?_

_Maybe someday, G._

"Maybe someday..." She murmured.

"Hmm?" Dark Samus glanced down at her with a raised brow.

"Maybe someday you'll learn," She was taken totally by surprise as Samus entered into her morphball and rolled away before gripping Dark Samus with her Grapple Lasso and swinging her around grinding her into the arena walls. "that when you're trying to kill someone," She flicked her hand up slamming her into the ceiling and back onto the ground before whipping her opponent into her hand and put her cannon to Dark Samus's stomach "Just _do it_and don't stand around talking about it!" Two dark blue pupil-less eyes widened as she fired a fully charged round of Phazon into her double. The effect was immediate as Dark Samus began screaming in agony and the Phazon began to overload her system, her armor started flying off in tiny explosions turning to dust as it touched the ground until a woman exactly Samus's height was all that was before her. Her long dark blue hair fell down her back to the exact same length as Samus's. In fact one who didn't know them could easily assume they were sisters.

Samus was surprised expecting her to overload and explode. Out of curiousity she scanned her weakened target. The readout stated her armor had been destroyed revealing a semi human form underneath. Dark Samus must have copied her genetic code to a degree that she had formed an exact replica of her down to the cellular structure. _Perfect..._

Dark Samus glared at her and attempted to struggle only to have Samus's metal hand tighten on her neck nearly strangling her. She grunted and then began to laugh maliciously. "Go ahead...Finish me off. I'll just return again and again! Stronger and stronger than before!"

Samus watched her and smirked, "You think I'm letting you off so easily?" Dark Samus snapped her gaze to her. "I told you before. You're going to suffer for all the pain you've caused." She moved her so they were face to face and she was certain she could see her eyes through the visor. "I'm going to make you _scream_, and before we're done here I'm going to make you get on your knees and beg me to make your pain stop." Samus tossed Dark Samus to the ground and stepped on her chest before pulling out a small pistol. "But you're going to do it, I'm going to give you this and you'll kill yourself, and when you succeed to that end, _then_ the pain will stop."

She wasn't surprised when Dark Samus laughed at her. "You're a fool! You cannot harm me!"

Samus didn't say anything as she reattached her Phazon Grapple and began sucking Phazon out of her. Dark Samus started to gasp and choke as though she were being strangled. When her scans showed she was in the danger zone of full corruption and Samus released a large burst of Phazon into the ground beside Dark Samus's head. She rose an eyebrow as Dark Samus weakly moved in an attempt to consume the Phazon physically. "Oh no you don't" she removed her boot and grabbed the wrist that was trying to grasp the pool of Phazon. She held it in her two hands and began to twist. Dark Samus wailed in pain as her wrist was shattered and Samus preceded to break each of her fingers off in the same manner twisting them until they effectively snapped like twigs only held together by the skin surrounding them.

And she then moved to the other hand. working bone by bone until nearly every one was shattered. To anyone else it would have sounded horrific but to Samus the look of pain and the pleading eyes of her enemy were both things of beauty. In her screams she could hear a symphony of music and the faint laughter of her beloved. And in her face, contorted in agony Samus could see the most beautiful of paintings and ever so faintly Gandrayda's smiling face once again. Finally she stopped and checked her internal watch. It had been two hours since the torture had begun, and in that time she had shattered almost all of the bones in Dark Samus's body one by one. The crippled form of her adversary lay on the floor small tears of pain on her face. Samus closed her eyes. "Are you ready to repent Dark Samus?" She nodded weakly. "Then beg for it to end."

"I repent...Please end my suffering."

Samus paused watching her form feeling rather unsatisfied with Dark Samus's proud tone of voice. Without even thinking Samus lifted her boot and rammed it into her ribs, which were already broken due to her stomping on them midway through the torture, Dark Samus howled in pain. looking up at her as if confused. "I didn't tell you to ask me to end it. I ordered you to beg you bitch." She took aim and fired a round of Phazon into her shoulder making her scream once more. "Beg!"

"For-Forgive me..." She stammered through her ragged breaths. "Please...make it stop..." Samus didn't move and Dark Samus snarled. "Make it stop!"

Samus smirked and tossed the pistol to her. "I said it would be you who does it. Kill yourself and it all ends." She watched in silence as Dark Samus slowly wrapped her hand around the pistol and brought it to her head.

She pulled the trigger and the gun overheated in her hand. Datrk Samus looked up at her incredulously as Samus began laughing. "Oh how ironic fate can be. It would appear your time hasn't yet come." Dark Samus watched helplessly as Samus reattached her grapple beam to her chest and began pouring red hot phazon into her system repairing the bones she had broken. "We'll just have to do it over again until you get it right." She said nonchalantly as She re-drained her and bent down to her hand.

"No...No you said it would be over!"

"You must have grown hard of hearing because you certainly are mishearing me quite a bit." Samus scolded her. "I said, when you are able to kill yourself then it'll be over. You weren't able to kill yourself so the pain will continue. Perhaps next time around you'll succeed."

And next time came and went, then the next time and each time Dark Samus tried and failed to kill herself, becoming more and more frantic as she failed over and over. Throughout it all Samus remained totally calm and patient. Playing the same game with her each time until finally after exactly one day of torment she grew bored and shot her dead. She then picked up her pistol and dismantled it replacing the power-core she had removed. She'd planned this out since her gun had shorted out on her. Letting Dark Samus's hopes rise each time and then letting her shatter them each time. It was, all in all a beautiful thing seeing the look of utter and total despair and listening to her pleading. And she was happy she'd been able to record it all. Perhaps she could play it as an ambient music when she slept.

Before she could contemplate that any further pain began wracking her body as the blue aura of corruption began to fade from her suit. She stared at herself and realized that it was the Phazon leaking out of her. Grunting in pain her Phazon shorted out before feeling a harsh earthquake and she realized that with Dark Samus dead the planet would more than likely be destroyed, seeing as she had linked up totally with the planet to control the Leviathans. Quickening her pace she made her way to her ship boarding it and setting coordinates for the abandoned Chozo colony of Talon IV. She had a few things to pick up before she paid another visit to Urtragia, the pirate home-world. She needed to reconstruct her suit, then she would begin her assault on the space pirates.

_We're getting closer my love..._She whispered as she leaned back in her chair. _They'll all pay...Each and every one of them...Soon..._

_Soon..._

**Keep kicking ass.**


End file.
